


Ramen Noodle Incident (a.k.a Sasuke is not illuminati, quit being paranoid, you're just accident prone Naruto)

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Other, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Written with Sasunaruhina in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week' AU (See Author's Notes for more details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen Noodle Incident (a.k.a Sasuke is not illuminati, quit being paranoid, you're just accident prone Naruto)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with my OT3 Sasunaruhina in mind. How you wish to view it is up to you. Personally I like to think it's pre-Sasunaruhina.

People often times will see strange events and blatantly refuse to acknowledge them on grounds of it being socially taboo. And why she thought today would be uneventful was beyond all reasoning. After all, it's not everyday you go clothing shopping at the mall and stumble upon a fully grown man bawling over a bowl of spilled ramen.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TASTE IT!"

 _'Neji would've kept walking or just called security to handle the ridiculous scene._ ' Hinata let out a breath, shoulders slumping, edges of mouth turned down.

 _'Forgive me cousin, but today social properness has all but vanished.'_ She was tired, a week of banquets and other high class events having worn down her usual stuff behavior. After all being the daughter of the main branch of Hyuuga, one was expected to act properly as a lady of her social class standing should. Sadly Hinata had always been the more emotional one of the two, her cousin Neji having perfected the art of simply not caring.

"I don't suppose the idea of simply buying another bowl of ramen occurred to you?" Hinata bent down to eye the strange man.

"BUT- wait... Hinata?!" Cerulean blue eyes wide with shock look straight at her.

Messy blond hair, and dark tan skin... She flails a bit, tripping falling back away from him.

"N-Naruto? What are y-you... A-are you okay?" Blushing madly Hinata averts her eyes to the stunning man in front of her.

"Whoa! It is you! Wow you look amazing! Haven't seen you since high school." The boy, Naruto Uzumaki continues to ramble on.

Naruto Uzumaki, a childhood crush and best friend. At first she had been far too shy to even talk to him, but encouragement from the other girls in her class had given her the strength to do so. She had been greatly surprised to find that despite being the son of a world renowned writer, he wasn't arrogant or self-centered.

"Hinata?"

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking whether or not you were interesting in going to grab lunch with me?" Naruto tilts his head with a gentle smile.

"Oh. Of course. But only if you explain why on earth you were bawling over some spilled noodles like a 5 year old. I thought you were more mature than that." She grasps the hand offered, slight taunting smile on her face.

"Oh please, Sasuke's the mature one. Besides spilled ramen is sinful I tell you! A real crime against humanity! Cruel and inhumane!" Naruto shouts, once again drawing the reproachful eyes of nearby shoppers. Hinata reddens purely out of habit. She never did understand how Naruto could be so indifferent to other people's impressions of him.

"Sasuke might be the mature one, but you make up 90% of his impulse control. And making a giant scene in the middle of the mall on a Saturday is unusual even for you Naruto." They head towards the food court talking about little things, unimportant details of the past years spent apart.

After Naruto got his second bowl of ramen, Hinata paying of course, they made their way to an isolated booth beyond the ears of local gossips.

"Are you sure that there is absolutely nothing wrong Naruto?" Despite his acting, Naruto really was quite sensitive.  If the numerous shouting matches between him and Sasuke were anything to go by of course. Hinata was a worrier, she couldn't help but imagine the worst possible scenarios for Naruto's earlier breakdown.

"Ymff- yeah, let's just say that weird doesn't even begin to describe this past week for me." His mouth in a constant battle against its maximum stuffing capacity, Naruto pauses to swallow before continuing. "You see, this whole week started off with some middle aged hobo stealing my keys, causing me to have to wait for Sasuke to stop being a prick and let me back into the apartment (how many times does one guy have to apologize for spilling coffee on a computer anyways). As a result I was late to my afternoon classes, probably going to fail the next 8 tests because of it, didn't eat lunch, and lost my wallet! Of course I thought the week couldn't get any worse..."

Turns out that it could get much much worse. Apparently the water pressure in his apartment block was out of whack, and leaking strange purple goop. Then, all his clothes shrunk in the wash, which explained the slacks and button up at least. Later on he spilled coffee on his term paper forcing him to rewrite 15 pages. A day later, etc...

Hinata was amazed at just how much trouble a single person could get into in the span of a single week. If she wasn't to busy consoling Naruto she would've probably laughed out loud at hearing about Sasuke's petty pranks (apparently they got into a fight the week before) which had Naruto convinced of Sasuke's impossible involvement in every bad thing that occurred that week.

"Naruto. I love you. But... you do realize that you are a walking magnet for obscene occurrences? Just accept the fact that you are accident prone and move on. Sasuke is not secretly illuminati and he's not out to get you." She shakes her head at her friend's outlandish conspiracy theories.

Well at least if nothing else, Naruto's tale would keep her amused for the next several high class gatherings she'd be forced to attend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AU Prompt Credit to Tumblr user theappleppielifestyle, via [dailyau](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/140500910367/you-found-me-in-a-mall-crying-over-a-bowl-of)


End file.
